


How Q Really Ended Up At MI6

by soufflegirl91



Series: 007 Fest Creations [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 007 Fest, 007 Fest 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Headcanon for 007 Fest - No, he didn't hack in and leave his CV on M's desktop





	How Q Really Ended Up At MI6

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to Tumblr

No, he didn’t hack in and leave his CV on M’s desktop, _honestly, 007, what gave you that idea?!_

He wasn’t arrested and made Quartermaster as a trade-off to life imprisonment, either. He doesn’t even want to know whose idea it was that Q is the secret, illegitimate son of the former M and Major Boothroyd. Q’s favourite theory from the office rumour mill (he _definitely_ isn’t keeping tabs on it, _thank you very much_ ) is that, as a child prodigy, Q managed to get a placement at MI6 for his Year 10 work experience, and simply never left.

None of the popular theories going around MI6 even come close to the truth. It’s just that no one ever asked.

So this is what _really_ happened:

It’s true that Q finished school early, but not as early as everyone seemed to think. Doing his A-levels at the same time his peers did their GCSEs, Q started university aged 16. Contrary to popular belief, he didn’t go to Oxbridge, but instead lived at home and attended Imperial College London.

After graduating top of his class, he was offered a two-year Masters scholarship at MIT. Returning to the UK, Q joined the Civil Service the same way as thousands of others. Through the graduate scheme. After four years in the Fast Stream, he ended up managing one of the R&D teams at MI5, where the higher-ups started paying attention.

A promotion over to GCHQ gave him a seat at the cross-departmental meetings, and when MI6 found themselves in need of a new Quartermaster, Q found himself being asked to apply.

One assumes there were other candidates, but it’s impolite to ask.


End file.
